The Magic Rangers
by OCMIKEY
Summary: This is an AU future fic in which Harry has to take care of Hemione and Ron's kids but along with this a new Dark Force is becoming stronger. Will the childern meet Sirius Black's love child and find the strength to save the wizarding world. I know but
1. A new war Ignites

Chapter 1

A New War Ignites

February 17, 2007 0946 ZULU

Ministry of Magic

It had been a quite time in the Ministry of Magic for the last several years considering the 2nd war had ended with a victory for the light. Some of the top Aurors were meeting with their boss the honorable Minister Arthur Weasley who had been appointed soon after the 2nd war ended. In the office were Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger Weasley, and her husband 2nd in command of the Auror squad Ronald Weasley. The commander of the squad Harry Potter had not been able to make this current meeting because his wife had taken ill and someone needed to stay with the children.

"Welcome one and all and I hope you are having a great and blessed day, now on to business. We have learned a new group has started to rise up in some of Voldemort's old survivors and some of the newer dark wizards and witches. Apparently, they are calling themselves the Dark Alliance or the DA. Anyway with some interrogation it has been determined that the leader of this group is Draco Malfoy."

"That's no big surprise that this new Dark Alliance would be lead by such a maniacal mad man such as Draco. Come on he hasn't been right since his father was killed by Harry during the final battle." Ron said.

"True but I believe we should be on guard, just in case Draco and his DA try something." Hermione added.

"Agreed as of right now the Ministry is on medium alert until we get more information on this new movement."

February 17,2007 1234 ZULU

Ministry of Magic Auror Headquarters Room 7A

"Ron did you check on Harry and Ginny?"

"Yeah I did and they are fine it just seems like Ginny got a bit of Michael's cold from last week."

"Yeah that's a relief, in that case did you check on Jake and Ami?"

"There fine at mums they are napping currently and she will have them owl us when they wake up."

"Ron have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not in a few hours but I understand that you have been busy Hermione, but I love ….."

At approximately 12:35:30 PM a massive explosion ripped through the Ministry of Magic building destroying the office of the Minister the Auror division and several parts of the Wizarding court system.

Commander Harry Potter arrived about 15 minutes after the disaster struck and was sickened by what he had seen. True he had seen death before, but this was different, there were body parts all strewn in all different places. He traveled as far as he could go into the destroyed building before he found the first person he recognized it was Dean Thomas. His body had been damaged severely. His right arm and left leg were been blown off and it didn't seem like he would be able to survive. As he traveled further down, he found Minister Weasley impaled on a iron fence post and was already dead.

He prayed that Hermione and Ron would only be hurt but not dead, but he knew this was a slim chance. He finally reached the room that held the headquarters of the Aurors. As he searched through the rubble, he found Hermione barley breathing and bleeding profusely from the head and the chest.

"Mione Merlin what happened?"

H…H…Harry please take care of Jake and Ami for me. Promise me."

"Mione you're going to be okay please hold on."

"Please pro…promise me."

"You got it Mione I will look after them."

Hermione passed away after Harry had promised her that he would watch after her children. Harry didn't let his tears fall yet he needed to find Ron. He searched through more of the rubble and found Ron dead from shrapnel impaled in his body.

Harry let out a primal scream from his lungs, his two best friends, his fellow Gryffindors, his father in law, and the ministry was dead. It looked like it this at the end of the war but, then again, Voldemort did not blow up the whole Ministry. He swore he would find the culprit behind this senseless disaster and make them pay for the death and destruction that they had wrought.


	2. How can I tell them?

Chapter 2

How can you tell them?

February 17, 2007 1936 ZULU

Seven hours had passed since the bombing and everyone in the Wizarding world had heard the news. The Minister and at least sixty percent of the Ministry dead due to a massive explosion in the Ministry of Magic building. Harry didn't care what everybody was hearing he was more concerned with his family which had suffered a massive tragedy now. His Father and Brother in Law were dead. He had lost the best friends he had ever had and the man who made him feel like a son for so long.

It was a sad and very dubious duty to hold to have to tell the family of the deceased that their family members were now dead because of what someone had done. Harry ordered the rest of the remaining Auror Squad to continue digging through the rubble and try to fine survivors, but that was even mostly hopeless. Harry knew that he had the horror of telling his family that two members were dead and would now be responsible for two children that he would have hoped would grow up with their parents but now that was lost.

Harry apperated into the front yard of the Burrow. His wife was already there comforting her mother and brothers who were still in shock by the disaster that had befallen the family. Harry had to put on his most professional face on, for he was designated to give the news to the Weasley's and since this was official Ministry business he had to remain stoic and solemn in this duty.

Harry knocked on the door and waited there for it to opened. His wife Ginny Potter opened the door and knew immediately was this was about. She led Harry to the living room where the family assembled.

"To the Weasley Family of Ottery St. Catchpole it is my sad duty to report to you that Minister of Magic Arthur David Weasley and Auror Lt. Commander Ronald Barnabas Weasley and Auror Lt. Commander Hermione Allison Weasley have been killed in the line of duty. The Ministry of Magic gives you their condolences in this time of great grief."

After he had told the family, he collapsed in utter distress. He had not cried all day for his friends and family. He had not been able to show true emotion except for the scream that he had let out after finding Ron's body.

How was he going to tell the family that now the Ron and Mione's kids were going to be cared for by himself and Ginny. This would break Molly's heart, but considering it was Hermiones last request he didnt know hoe she would handle it.

"Molly there is one more thing you need to know."


	3. Taking possesion of Two Treasures

This chapter is the last of the past. This fic will now go almost ten years into the future where the children will be at Hogwarts and where they will face their destiny

Chapter 3

Taking possession of Two Treasures

"Molly, Hermione's last wish was for me too care of Jake and Ami. I know that you love them very much but I feel since I promised her I would take care of them, they should come live with me and Ginny."

"Harry as much as it hurts me I know that you will take care of them and I hope that they will be okay with you and I know that they will be, but they need to be woken up and told."

"Agreed I believe this will help them facilitate their morning quicker." Bill said.

"Ginny could you go get the kids please and get Michael too he needs to know what has happened."

Ginny came down the stairs holding three children that looked very tired. Michael Sirius Potter age six and Jacob Harold and Ambrosia Jacqueline Weasley who also happen to be six years old. Ginny put them on the couch right next to their Grandmum who tried to wipe the tears of her face while the children were there but finally resigning herself to the fact that the tears would fall for days if not months

"Mike, Jake , Ami, I have some very bad news." Harry began, but as he tried to continue it became harder for him to talk so Bill Weasley took over.

"Kids I am sorry to have to tell you that Grandpa was hurt badly today and will not be coming home ever."

"Papa is never coming home, but…but cant you give him some medicine like you do when I have an owie?" Ami said.

"Ami Papa is hurt worse then any medicine can help." Bill said.

"Ami, Jake your mommy and daddy were hurt too and they wont be coming back either, so you going to stay with us." Ginny said.

"Mommy and Daddy never coming home either, but don't they love us." Jake said as tears began to flood his eyes.

"Your mommy and daddy love you very much and it was not their choice not to come home Jake, but they cant and that's why you are going to have to stay with us."

The kids began to cry knowing that they would never see their parents again and then Harry did what he felt would be better for them he cast a sleeping spell over the and they all fell asleep.

Harry lifted Jake and Ami in his arms and Ginny took Mike and they all said their goodbyes and promises to call or come over soon before Harry and Ginny disaperated


	4. The new professor

Chapter 4

The New Professor

It had been ten years since the destruction of the Ministry and in that time, all the family had changed. Molly Weasley was never able to overcome her grief. Her health broke and she passed away about three years after the disaster. Bill, Charlie and the twins Fred and George, all served in the new Ministry that built up after the disaster. Harry and Ginny stayed on to help with the reconstruction of the new Ministry. Harry had even served as interim Minister of Magic for a period of time, but after five years of helping to rebuild Harry was appointed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position while Ginny had been appointed to teach Muggle Studies.

Harry had severed in the DADA professorship for five years while his children and his wards began to attend Hogwarts, but after five years of serving in that professorship, he was appointed Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor House by Headmaster Dumbledore.

His oldest son Mike was now a fifth year prefect along with his niece Ami Weasley. His nephew Jake was the star chaser on the Gryffindor House Team. Mike was also on the Gryffindor House Team as the seeker. They knew about their past and what had happened, but they never let it get to them.

As the Deputy Headmaster Harry had the honor of looking for new employment for the position that he had left as Professor for Defense against the Dark Arts. He had searched through hundreds of resumes, but he spotted one that interested him significantly.

Name: Thomas Sirius Oliver

Age 37

Birth Date: 1/12/1980

Birthplace: London England, United Kingdom

Parents: Birth Parents Unknown Adopted parents John Alexander Oliver and Marissa Diane Oliver

Magical Linage From what I have been told I am a full blooded wizard from a very long linage.

Education:

High School

Angel Grove High School.

College

B.S.E Engineering and B.S. Biology, Angel Grove University of Southern California.

M.A. Anthropology and Biomechanical Engineering University of California

PH.D. Bioelectrical Engineering and Biometrical Engineering University of Oklahoma

M.A. and PH.D. in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions Salem Witchcraft University

Contact information

1232 Triassic Dr. Reefside City California, United States of America

"This guy has done it all, a degree in Engineering, Biology ,Biomechanical Engineering, Anthropology, Bioelectrical engineering, Biometrical engineering, and Charms, DADA, and Potions.

"Maybe I should talk to Albus about this guy." Harry said intrigued

"Albus I think this guy would be a great addition to the staff especially with his knowledge of Charms, DADA, and Potions. It would seem logical that he would be the wisest choice to make for the DADA professorship."

"I agree Harry you have my permission to hire him as he does appear to be the most qualified candidate for our needs." Albus said.

"I agree I shall travel to America and see if I can find him and so I can talk to him about accepting the position."

"Go then Harry I shall see you on your return."

Harry went home and informed his family about his traveling to America for a few days to find this man. Although Harry had been all over the world looking for new professors Ginny had some apprehension for this mission her husband was about to undertake. The Dark Alliance was growing stronger with everyday and after they claimed responsibility for the explosion that had killed her brother, father and sister-in-law she was worried for the safety of her husband.

"Ginny don't worry I don't think the Dark Alliance is even in America and if they are I know how to fight them and beat them. I will be fine."

Harry was wrong though for he did not consider the sheer power of the Dark Alliance. They were in America, but not as he was thinking, they would be. Since the attack on Ministry ten years ago Draco had made agreements with some of the most vile magical beings in the known world including Dark Specter, Astronima, Rita Repulsa and her husband Lord Zedd, and the Demon Lord Olympus and his band of demons.

Harry made it to California the next day after taking a port key from the Ministry building to Blue Bay Harbor since it was the most magical place in California and since it was the location of the California State Magic Commission.

Harry was driving a jet-black 2017 model Shelby Cobra down Highway five to get to Reefside. It was a long journey to Reefside at least two hours and well you have to drive in style. (What did you expect the former interim Minister of Magic and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts to drive a Pinto.)

Harry arrived at Reefside High School the site of Dr. Oliver's current employment at about 1 pm knowing that it would be his free period since that was also in his letter.

As he walked into the school he noticed it was a lot different from what he imagined an American high school to look like, but it didn't matter he didn't plan to be here long.

Harry walked to the office to inquire of Dr. Oliver's whereabouts. As he approached the office, he noticed three kids talking to a much older looking man and he was astonished. Expect for the short hair this man looked almost exactly like Sirius Black his dead Godfather. He was astonished Sirius had died when Harry was 15 which was 21 years ago and in all that time he had never seen a man who looked so much like Sirius until now. He decided he would explore this a little more after his meeting with Dr. Oliver.

Harry walked in the office and went up to the counter.

"How may I help you sir?" The receptionist asked

"Yes ma'am I am looking for Dr. Thomas Oliver I have an appointment with him at about 1:15."

"Well sir you don't have far to look he is just right outside there."

Harry was astonished it was the same guy he saw talking to the children the man who looked like Sirius this man was to be the new DADA professor. This was going to be some major confusion.


	5. Meeting Tommy

As Harry walked out of the office, he approached the group of four and prepared to introduce himself to Dr. Oliver. He wondered why a wizard would be teaching Muggles but he decided it did not really matter all that much.

"Alright guys we need to keep an eye on the residual energy that was left after Mesogog was defeated. It may show us were all that excess energy is being siphoned off too."

"Okay Dr. O we'll be keeping track of it but do you still want to…"

"Yes Kira, Kira what's wrong?"

"I believe she is staring at me and don't worry Kira was it, I wont spill your secret, but I need to speak to Dr. Oliver if you don't mind."

"Yes can I help you sir?"

"Sir my name is Professor Harry Potter and I am a professor at a school in England, you sent you resume in and I wanted to talk to you about accepting the position."

"Dr. O you're leaving Reefside."

"Hold on kids let me introduce you to Professor Potter. Professor Potter this is Connor, Ethan, and of course, you already met Kira. Let's go my classroom and talk about this offer Professor."

"Actually you can call me Harry and if you want to the kids can come too if they want to since apparently you do trust them."

"That's fine with me." Tommy said

As they walked into the classroom and shut the door the conversation began in earnest."

"Dr. Oliver I have come to America to offer you the job of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Thank you Harry and I plan to accept the job just I can't for a couple of months. I am still under contract with the Reefside Independent School District and I have some personal dealings I must deal with. Oh and by the way you can call me Tommy I have never been good with titles."

"I understand that Tommy and that is what we were expecting considering it is March and your students are still in session until I believe May correct?"

"Yes you are correct Harry."

"There are a few concerns that we have had though that my Headmaster has asked me to ask you and you may not want the children to hear these questions."

"No Harry they know a lot about me just go ahead and ask the."

"Well we were wondering why we haven't heard of you before, and if you have magical ability why did you never go to a magical training school?"

"Hmm interesting questions even form the renowned Albus Dumbledore. Anyway, the reason you never heard of me was that I stay well hidden for the most part and only appear when I need to. Also as you no doubt read in my resume I was adopted and was not told of magical heritage until after I was sixteen by the time that happened I was unable to attend any Magical schools in the U.S. so I was specially trained by the intergalactic mage Zordon of Eltar."

"Zordon of Eltar he is considered one of the greatest mages in the known galaxy. How did you know of him especially after he wound up in that intergalactic time warp?"

Tommy was shocked he did not know anyone in England had known about Zordon and it just seemed inconceivable that anyone could know about him.

"Harry have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah I have a great force that protects the earth from some of the greatest villains in the known universe."

"Yes, well anyway when I was sixteen I moved to Angel Groove California with my adopted parents. I entered a karate tournament and fought a very well skilled fighter by the name of Jason Scott. Well even though we tied in the competition the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa choose me to be the evil Green Ranger. My main mission was to destroy the Power Rangers, I nearly succeeded, but Jason, the other Rangers defeated me and destroyed the Sword of Darkness, and from that, point on I was a Power Ranger on the side of good. Zordon conducted tests on me and realized that I was a wizard of strong and ancient lineage and we knew that the Green Ranger powers would eventually fail because they were made for evil and I was naturally a light wizard. We told the other Rangers that the Green Candle was the reason to blame but it was not it was just my own bodies' rejection of the evil.

After I lost the Green Ranger Powers I was given the White Ranger Powers and became the leader of the Rangers and held that position for about three and a half years until I retired from being a ranger and went to college. Zordon trained me in all aspects of earthen wizardry and I passed my NEWTS with a perfect score. After I left the rangers I went off to school and learned a lot about biology and engineering, but I felt like I needed to expand my mind on Charms and DADA and Potions and so I enrolled in Sale Witchcraft University and Graduated with a triple Masters and Doctorate in two years. Since then I have been working as a teacher and I have been helping the city in the form of the Black Dino Ranger to fight against the evil genius Mesogog, who by the way these kids defeated greatly."

"Tommy that was quite a story and now I know you are more qualified for the job then even I when I took over the Job."

"Harry you honor me for saying that, although no man can be more prepared then the man who defeated Lord Voldemort."

"Thank you Tommy for that. One more question because I know you will have to be getting back to classes. Do you have any clue of who your biological parents are?"

"No I don't Harry, I do know that my adopted mother is my biological mothers 2nd cousin but my Mother forbade her to tell me who my true parents were. Why were you asking?"

"Because I have a feeling I know who your dad is but I can't be for sure until we do a parentage spell when we are back at Hogwarts. I shall see you soon Tommy and you are hired. Just appear at Hogwarts on or before July 31 for you proper instructions. Just tell Blue Bay Harbor that you are going to Hogwarts. I shall see you later."

Moreover, with that Harry walked out of the class leaving a stunned Tommy and three teenagers with a bunch of questions to ask.


	6. Finding Out Heritage

Chapter 6

Finding Out Heritage

July 30th 2017 12:34 ZULU

Tommy appeared at Hogsmede after taking the port key from Blue Bay Harbor California. He was stunned in its appearance considering it was his first Journey to a Wizarding town. He was met at the Town by the Harry and they walked up to the castle together while engrossed in a interesting conversation,

"Harry you said you thought you knew my birth father, but how would you know that?"

"Because you resemble my Godfather Sirius Black and I just think that you might be his son."

"How would you about proving this Harry?"

"Well as you know there is a parentage charm called the Familiar Conceptes Charm that can show who you mother and father is, the problem is, is I believe I know your father, but your mother is a complete mystery to me but I believe Professor Snape would be able to tell us who your parents are."

"So Harry answer me one question. Why did you hire me when you have tons of good wizards and witches here in the United Kingdom and Europe?"

"Well Tommy I will be honest with you it seems like we have a curse on the DADA job with European and UK witches and wizards. Only one has held the position for longer then one year and that was myself, but when I was appointed Deputy Headmaster I gave up teaching because I knew that professor Dumbledore would be retiring soon so I took a lot of his duties to lighten his load. But I chose you because you have a lot of knowledge and you seem to be very qualified for the position."

"Well thank you for the vote of confidence Harry."

"No problem and from now on remember we are colleagues and I hope that we will be great friends."

As they approached the castle doors Headmaster Dumbledore came to greet them.

"Ah Harry and this must be our new professor."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, My name is Thomas Oliver and I am honored to be teaching here at Hogwarts."

"Ah young Tommy now I know why Harry believes you are Sirius Black's son you look remarkably like him when he was your age."

"Sir I am wondering when we could do the parentage charm on me. I am anxious to learn of my heritage."

"First off Tommy we are colleagues so please call me Albus and as for the parentage charm we can do it at anytime, I have already asked Severus to brew the potion and it is prepared for us to do the spell at anytime."

"Well let me get settled and I shall come to your office and we will do it Albus."

"No problem Come to my office after you have gotten settled in. Harry would be so inclined to join us too?"

"Not a problem Albus I shall be there."

As they approached the DADA classroom and professors quarters Tommy was again astonished. True he had to gone to a Wizarding college but he was a graduate student and never saw it in its true splendor as he was now seeing Hogwarts.

Tommy opened his door and he wasn't really impressed.

"Is it always this bear?"

"Well no Tommy it isn't but it has not been able to gather information about its new host so it doesn't have a form yet but give it a few minutes and it will start to suit your needs."

Tommy stood there thinking what would settle his mind after a long day of teaching and his room began to change its appearance for him. His walls were filled with weapons from katanas to shurikens to tetsikas. His walls were decorated in Japanese symbols and biological information. The bookshelves had started to fill themselves with books on biological science and also technological breakthroughs and also magical defense systems and physical defense systems. For good measure a punching bag and a kata mat appeared also. Harry watched as he unpacked and watched Tommy place several things on the fireplace mantle. They looked like some technology that he didn't know.

"Tommy if it is not disrupting your privacy what are those you have on your mantle?"

"Huh oh no problem Harry and no you already know my story as a power ranger these things are my old morphers. The gold one with the coin is my old Dragonzord morpher. The Silver one with the two coins by it is the morpher I used when I was the White Ranger. The two pieces right here are the Zeo Morphers and these other ones are the Dino Thunder Morphers. I am done here lets go see Dumbledore.

As they approached the entrance to Dumbledore's office the ancient wizard greeted them.

"I take it that it is time. Then let us go."

"Okay as you know Tommy all we need is a sample of your blood for this to work."

The pricked Tommy's finger and he added one drop to the cauldron.

"Now for the words. Fubrio Spondolitius Dumares Benik Dilom Familiar Conceptes."

After Dumbledore spoke the final word the cauldron exploded with a rare power and sent out two puffs of smoke that read the names of Tommy's birth parents with their dates of birth and dates of death.

SIRIUS ORION BLACK JANUARY 12, 1961- JUNE 6, 1996

SAMANTHA DANIELLA POTTER FEBRUARY 29 1960-MARCH 12-1982

"Oh Merlin."


	7. Hello Cousin

Chapter 7

Hello Cousin and What Happened

Albus had been shocked his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was the spawn of two of the most powerful houses in all of Europe, The Blacks which was a powerful dark side family and the Potters who served none other then the light. He had never expected this.

"Albus who is Samantha Potter, I have never heard of her." Harry asked.

"No surprise there Harry. Samantha was your fathers' sister and she was a witch who chose to live her life in the muggle world so she would not have to face Voldemort's evil. Unfortunately, she was at a restaurant that was attacked by the Death Eaters in November of 1980. She appeared to be gravely wounded in the battle and she was in a coma from then on. Apparently she had given Tommy up for adoption as his records show in March of that year to protect him from the possible ramifications that the Blacks were sure to have if they realized that she had given birth to their grandchild."

"So my mother and father are both dead."

"Yes Tommy but both of your parents were brave and they loved each other very much from what I knew. They would have done anything for you and they did in a way. They let you live a muggle life with a very good family and they would be proud of you for your protecting the universe as a power ranger."

"Okay now how did you know all about that?"

"Tommy who do you think gave Zordon all the books that you studied from. I always knew about you and of your ranger history. Granted I didn't know you were the child of Sirius and Samantha but I figured you were a very powerful wizard after you became the White Ranger for only a person who is of Wizards blood can hold the white morphological energy."

"But Tommy you do realize what this means right"

At Tommy's shake Harry continued.

"It means that we are cousins and that you are another Heir to Gryffindor and you also get this."

Harry handed Tommy a little gold key.

"Harry what is this?"

"This my friend is your key to Gringotts Wizarding Bank vault number 711 which is your fathers vault and this other key is to vault 345 which is the Potter hereditary vault."

"The hereditary vault but why do I deserve to have this key?"

"As a Potter it is your right to the vault as you are the only other Potter besides myself and my wife who has reached their majority so as of this moment you are welcome to anything in that vault."

"Also Tommy here is a key to vault 543 which was your mothers vault. According to your grandparents will all their monetary value was split between their three children John, James, and Samantha. John died in the battle with Voldemort in 1981 right before your parents were murdered Harry and he did have an offspring but since she is now deceased it does to you."

"Excuse me Albus but how did my father die if I may ask."

At this, Harry froze would Tommy blame him for Sirius death at the Department of Mysteries.

"Tommy your father died fighting Death Eaters in the summer of 1995. He had gone to rescue Harry and his friends at the Department of mysteries after Harry had received a vision that you father was being tortured. He fought bravely but was ultimately caught off guard by his cousin and blasted with a curse and he fell into the veil, a very mysterious place that few people understand to this day."

"I understand look Albus, Harry no offense but I am going back to my office to work on the lesson plans is that okay?"

"Yes Tommy it is I know it is a lot to take in so we will give you your time."

"Well that went well" Harry stated before walking out


	8. Meeting the new kids

Chapter 8

Meeting the New Kids

After settling in and working for most of the summer Tommy was now ready for his new mission in life, teaching 11 through 17 year olds Defense Against the Dark Arts. While this was not as hard as he could imagine it would prove to be difficult for them to fight the new Dark Alliance since it was the new organization that was threatening the magical world.

Tommy walked into the Great Hall where the new students would be sorted and where he would meet some of the older students. He had been waiting to enjoy this year of teaching and he hoped the curse that his cousin had talked about wouldn't materialize with him.

The sorting ceremony went quickly enough for him and it was time for the introductions to be made. He really hated this part about this but he figured it would only be for this year and then after that the students would know who he was.

"To our newest first years Welcome to Hogwarts, to our returning students welcome back. As you all know the Dark Alliance is becoming very strong and we want you to realize the inherent danger that they pose the Wizarding World as well as the Muggle world. For this reason we have hired a man who in this humble wizards opinion is a very powerful wizard, may I present to you the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Thomas Oliver."

Tommy stood, in his opinion he had just been granted one of the best compliments that he had ever received and by Albus Dumbledore no less.

"Now lets eat!"

"The next morning Tommy awoke ready for the new day. His first class was double DADA with the sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor students. Harry had been opposed to the continued merged classes between Slytherin and Gryffindor but Albus ruled against him stating that in his opinion Gryffindor's could help convince some Slytherins not to go bad.

After breakfast Tommy went to his class and waited for the students to file in to class. Soon the first student to come into his class was the sixth year Gryffindor prefect Ambrosia Weasley. He had heard about her plight about losing her parents when she was six years old but he also knew that she hadn't let it get to her because she was the number one student in the whole school.

"Hello Miss Weasley and how are we doing this morning?"

"I am fine thank you Professor Oliver and yourself?"

"I am well why don't you take your seat and we will get this class started."

The rest of the class filled in quite quickly and there were only two stragglers who walked in at the last possible second.

"Now that Misters Potter and Weasley have joined us I believe we can begin class. Now first with the introductions, my name is Professor Thomas Oliver but since I really hate titles just call me Tommy now if you cant do that just call me Dr. O. Anyway, I am a wizard from the United States of America and to all of you who are wondering I lived most of my life in California.

I am trained in various styles of Defensive Magic and Offensive Magic, I am also trained in Potions and Charms. I also trained in muggle defenses and offense such as Karate, Tae Kwon-Do, American Ninjitsu, and finally American Defensive fighting. So do any of you have any questions."

At this about ten hands shot up in the air and Tommy tired to select the first student to answer.

"Yes Mister Malfoy."

"Professor Oliver you stated that you are originally from America are you a full blood wizard or a mudblood?"

"You are bold are you not Mr. Malfoy. Well to answer the question I am a full blooded wizard my biological mother and father were killed by Voldemort and so after I found out I was a wizard I vowed to destroy the darkness that inhabits our world. Let me also tell you one thing I will not accept anyone with the name of mudblood or any other term of discrimination in this classroom or I will deduct points from your house."

"The class drew quiet and Ami continued to have her hand raised.

"Yes Miss Weasley."

"Dr. O. how will this year be taught if I may ask for this semester."

"Well Ami I am doing this class in the standard way a defense class would be conducted but this class will also teach you fighting techniques both magical and muddle. We will also be talking about what makes a wizard go dark and why it is important to stop the dark forces before they can become strong."

"But why must we learn Muggle ways of fighting, cant a wand handle everything that a normal hand can not?"

"Once again Luscious you ask a very bold question but since you are a sixth year I guess I could show you and make you think twice about just being dependent on the wand."

"Is that a challenge Professor Oliver. I must warn you that I've been trained in dueling since I was a very tiny youngster and I am sure I am a match for you."

"You believe so Luscious, well then let us have a demonstration of your skills but I will not use a wand, I will use one of my favorite weapons, my tetsika."

"Then lets us do this."

The duel began in earnest with Luscious throwing several curses in succession at Tommy but Tommy just deflected them with his sword. Tommy then in a move that astoned his students hit a high jumping forward flip over Luscious and then hit a sweep on him and felled him. He then put the sword in a downward thrust until it was just millimeters away from Luscious' throat.

"Now do you understand what I mean when I say that your wand is not always particle in battles? Does anyone understand why I was able to deflect Mister Malfoy's curses so easily?"

Immediately Ami's hand shot in the air.

"Miss Weasley do you have the answer?"

"Yes sir, I believe the reason you were able to dodge them so effectively is because Magical energy doesn't affect metal except for the case of lead, in which alchemists can change lead to gold."

"Partially right Miss Weasley. Magic can affect other metals in different ways but the only metal that is not susceptible to magic is bronze. That's why I was able to deflect the curses so effectively because at the core of my tetsika is a piece of bronze which makes my sword impervious to magic."

"But Tommy I thought that if you have bronze in a sword it weakens it significantly in its fighting ability?"

"Well not exactly Mister Potter, if a piece of bronze in placed in the core of the sword and done in the same way that the sword is done then it is just as strong as the full blade."

Right after Tommy finished his last word the bell rang signaling the end of the class.

"Alright class is dismissed but for your homework I would like a 20 inch essay on who you are and what your plans for the future are this will be due on Friday. See you later."

The class walked out of the room and Tommy went to his private chamber to have a nice drink of hot coffee when he heard his communicator go off.

"Hailey, what's up."

"Tommy we finally found out what was siphoning the energy off from Mesogog's old area. It is an organization in England. I think you're in danger and you need to protect yourself."

"Got it Hailey keep in contact and I'll talk to the people I trust the most up here."


	9. Mike, Ami, and Jakes Journey

Chapter 9

Ami, Jake, and Mike's Journey

Ami Weasley walked out of the DADA class with a new appreciation for her teacher Dr. O. Although she wasn't keen on him letting the students call him Tommy she sure was glad that he put Luscious Malfoy in his place. She was sure there was going to be retaliation on the Malfoy's part but it didn't matter to her, she had finally found a professor that had finally proven that she didn't know everything.

"Ami what did you think of Tommy's class?" Jake asked his sister.

"I really liked it I mean it was really cool especially with him putting Malfoy in his place."

"Yeah but you know Dad said something about him that I found interesting. It seems Tommy never went to a Wizarding school until he reached college. Although I wouldn't necessarily call that odd it does pose some interesting questions about his past and why if he is a wizard was he not allowed to go to school with other Wizard children."

"Mike you really do take after Aunt Ginny in your perception of the facts and your analysis of different things." Ami said to her cousin.

"Okay then Jake since you asked the question first what did you think of the class?"

"Well you know me I take after Mom, Uncle Harry, Dad, and Aunt Ginny I really excel in DADA classes because I have studied how to fight the Dark Alliance since I was old enough to understand the old books in Mom's library. So I like this class and I think he is a perfect target Mike for a prank."

"Oh no you don't, guys lets give Dr. O a break I mean I am sure he is not used to the type of pranks that you two could pull. You're just as bad if not worse the Uncle fred and George."

"I think we should take that as a compliment I mean Fred and George were the greatest pranksters here at school." Jake said.

"I have to disagree my grandfather and the Marauders were great, maybe even in a league of their own."

"Oh you're just saying that because James is related to you."

"Oh is that it well if you care to remember hippogriff brain Fred and George are my uncles too."

"Hey guys I hate to call this fight before it goes to the later rounds but we have Muggle Studies next and you both know that if we are late Aunt Ginny will castrate all of us."

As the kids walked up to the Muggle studies classroom they ran into the bane of their existence at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape. "Ah and what do we have here three Gryffindors late for class. Well lets see that will cost your house 25 points each."

"Hey that's not fair we still have three minutes to get to class and we would have gotten there if you hadn't stopped us Professor if I may say so."

"How dare you Potter, just like your father and Grandfather strutting around here with no regard for the rules or regulations of this castle and for your backtalk that will cost you another thirty points and detention to be served with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Professor Mike did make a valid point had you not stopped us we wouldn't currently be late and I think that is your …."

"SILENCE I WILL NOT SPOKEN TOO IN THAT WAY. Detention for you and Mr. Weasley now get to class.

The kids arrived in Ginny's class ten minutes late and told her what had happened. Although she wasn't exactly happy with what Snape had done she let the detention stand as a lesson for the three not to talk back to a teacher no matter who it was.

The kids showed up at Dr. O's door at 7:30pm for their detention and were invited in by Tommy.

"Kids I have some things I have to do in the Forbidden Forest and you guys are going to come help me because it might show you new things to use in case of an emergency."

1935 ZULU

Malfoy Manor London England.

"Master three wizards and a witch are in the forest should we send the wereputties down to capture them."

"Can you identify them Crabbe?"

"The Weasley brats and Potters son and the new DADA teacher."

"The yes send them immediately."

1940 ZULU

Forbidden Forest

"Yo Tommy is this a moonstone?"

"Yeah it is and it looks to be in perfect condition this is a rare find Jake."

Suddenly the clearing they were in filled with a mysterious snarling gray beasts.

"Kids take cover Ill take care of these."

"No way we're helping." Mike spoke up.

"Don't Argue Just Go."

The kids ran for cover but realized whatever these things were they couldn't get away from them."

"I guess we fight then."

Tommy had his hands full with these new things and was knocked down several times.

"Damn these look a little like putties and wolves I cant beat them like this so I guess it is time to kick this up a notch.

Tommy had brought his dino morpher out just in case of an emergency and this sure felt like an emergency

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP YA"

Tommy immediately morphed into the Black Dino Ranger and began to kick serious butt while on the other side of the fight Mike, Jake, and Ami were fighting a couple of the wereputties too.

"This doesn't make since to me they aren't succumbing to magical force."

"So what's that tell you Ami use physical force if you have to."

"Alright lets get these guys."

Mike and Jake both went cart wheeling through the jam pack area and then both hit a strong side kick to the gut of one of the grey beasts and knocked it over and it disintegrated into several pieces. Ami used her knowledge of martial arts to hit a roundhouse kick to one of the wereputties and knocked it down and then took on a couple of other ones. Soon Tommy came rolling into the group and saw what was happening.

"I thought I told you guys to find cover!"

"Dr. O?"

"Yes its me Ami now get out of here these things aren't susceptible to magical attacks."

"Yeah we figured that Tommy but we do know how to fight. We were trained by the best."

"Alright we'll discuss this later but I need to take these guys out. Brachio Staff power up."

With a circular motion Tommy made a giant orb and fired it at the wereputties and they all disappeared.

Tommy and the kids came out of the forest exhausted from their battle. As they walked up to the castle Tommy beseeched them.

"You mustn't tell anyone of what you saw today for my identity must stay secret for me to be able to effectively guard this school."

"Your secret is safe with us Tommy we will not let your identity be known to anyone."

Tommy escorted the kids into the castle and then walked to the gargoyle that protected the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Peppermint sticks" Tommy spoke and as soon as the last syllable left his lips the gargoyle moved and the staircase was revealed.

Tommy knocked on the door and was immediately let in by the old professor.

"Ah yes Tommy what can I do for you today lad?"

"Professor it is time to implement out plan."

"I understand and I will call Harry immediately."


	10. Destiney Revealed

This is the first update I have done on one of my stories in a very long time. I hope you enjoy the story and more will be coming shortly

Chapter 10

Destiny Revealed

Tommy's meeting with Harry went without a hitch and soon the plan would be in place but would three children be able to accept their destiny and end the war that had plagued the Wizarding world for the last ten years.

Two weeks had passed and Ami, Jake and Mike were still talking about their encounter with the creatures in the forest. On Friday afternoon they were summoned to Professor Oliver's private office. Thinking they were trouble they tried to figure out what they had done. When neither of them could figure out anything they went down and decided they would find out in good time.

"Okay guys no one has done anything that would upset Tommy have we." "Mike we have been over this numerous times and no one can think of anything except maybe a few prankes that we have pulled but beyond that I don't think we did anything." Ami said in frustration.

The three kids knocked on Tommy's door and were immediately let in to the room but when they walked in they saw not only Tommy but also Harry and Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh great we must be in trouble I mean my dad and Dumbledore in the same room with Tommy we're dead."

"Mike you are not in trouble but the reason you have been called here is very serious. The event in the forest two weeks ago showed us that you three have the ability to help the light side more then you ever thought you would be ever to."

"Huh what do you mean Professor Dumbledore?" Ami asked.

"What I mean is you three have been chosen by Professor Oliver, Professor Potter, and myself to become the protectors of Hogwarts and the magical world. You have been chosen to become the Magic Rangers."

"Magic Rangers what is this some type of joke." Mike asked.

"Son this is no joke you three have the ability to defeat the forces of Darkness and to make the Magical Community safer."

"Hey I'm all for it."

"That's no surprise there Jake I kind of figured you'd be the most enthused about this."

"So how do we become rangers."

"One of my associates created special morphers that are activated by your wands. With the call of Magic Force Power Up and insertion of your wand you will immediately morph into your ranger form." Tommy said.

"Okay"

"Now that Professor Oliver has informed you of the magic morphers it is time to accept them." Albus said.

"Ambrosia Weasley please step forward and accept you place as the Yellow Ranger."

Ami stepped forward and accepted her morpher. She was astonished that she had been chosen to be a protector of the magical world and she would be the yellow ranger.

"Jacob Weasley please step forth and accept your place as the Blue Ranger."

Jake stepped forward and accepted his morpher thinking he could no get revenge for his parents death. Jake had a deep personal resentment and he knew that now he would be able to strike back at Draco Malfoy and his followers as the Blue Ranger.

"Michael Potter please step forward and accept you place as Red Ranger and the leader of the Magic Ranger team."

Mike stepped forward and accepted his role he was surprised he had been chosen as the leader for the team. Everyone knew he wasn't the best fighter or student but he promised himself he would fight honorably for the school and for his world he would not allow another Dark Reign something that had cost him his aunt and uncle and his grandparents.

"Now that you have received your power you must follow these rules. You must never escalate a fight unless forces to. You must never use you power for personal gain. Finally you must keep your identities a secret no one may no you possess the Magic Ranger Powers."

"Now if you three will hold on to one of us we will aparate to your secret head-quarters." Harry said.

The kids held on to a teacher and were instantly transported into a room that was fully electronic and had numerous senors and many display monitors.

"What is this place?" Ami asked.

"This is your head-quarters Ami."

"But where are we? This place doesn't look familiar and from what I see it doesn't appear on the Marauders map." Mike said.

"That's because this was recently built and it is below the Chamber of Secrets. This is where your command center will be and where all your weapons are stored and your zord activation keys are here too."

"Zords what are they." Mike asked

"They are massive assault vehicles that can help you fight a monster if they grow to giant size."

"Okay now I am really confused." Jake said.

"We don't know fully yet what is attacking the magical world but if it is what I think it is then you will need these assault vehicles to fight it. Now if you guys wold like I shall give you your Zord activation keys."

"Sure this day cant get any weirder." Mike said

"Ami this is the activation key for the Norwegian Ridgeback Zord"

"Thank you Uncle Harry, Professor Oliver, and you too Professor Dumbledore."

"There is no need to thank us we should be thanking you for accepting this position." Dumbledore said.

Jake this is the activation for the Merman Zord."

"Awesome this is so killer." Jake said excitedly.

"Mike this is the activation to your zord the Griffin Zord."

"Cool."

"One more thing if you get into a spot of trouble that the three zords cant handle individually then they can combine into the Magic Force Megazord." Tommy said.

"Also kids since you already know that Tommy is the Black Dino Ranger he will help you when you need it. Harry said.

"Now I believe it is time to go to bed so lets get up to the castle and get some sleep."

Meanwhile at the headquarters of the Dark Alliance an evil plan was taking place.

"You are sure this will work for if it doesn't you will suffer worse then our dearly departed Dark Lord could have done to you."

"Yes my master."


End file.
